


Wartime Confessions

by Aleutian_Light



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleutian_Light/pseuds/Aleutian_Light
Summary: A short oneshot of Raz's confession to Leena and the confusing feelings stirred up within her.
Relationships: Raz/Kai Schulen | Leena Schulen





	Wartime Confessions

After all the fighting, they finally had a short break. One, short break as preparations were underway for the final push to Swchartzgaard. It was a well deserved one to say the least, and although staying on the ship made him a bit antsy, there was a bit more on Raz’s mind than the mission. It hadn’t been that long ago since he finally came out and admitted to Leena how he had really felt this whole time and still has yet to get a response from her. Sure, she had a lot of her mind too, but dammit did he want his answer! He knew she would be getting off of her post soon and figured now was as good a time as any to see if he could wring some sort of inkling of a yes or a no as the waiting was killing him. Still no sure what to say, he made his way through the empty midnight halls of the ship to go wait by her door for her to come back from her shift. 

Leena found it difficult to concentrate on peering though the scope of her rifle. Between tearing off her connection to her brother, her squad still supporting her despite everything that happened and even one of her squadmates and long time friends confessing to her, she was swimming in her thoughts. Good thing her shift was almost over and she hadn’t had any signs of imperials in her sights so far. She took a deep breath and sighed as she tried to sort some things out in her mind. For her brother, she had made her decision; she chose to fight alongside her squad, against her brother, to end this war. She would no longer be his puppet and fight for the side she wanted to be a part of the most. Ok, there’s that solved, she thought to herself. On to the next one; her squad still supporting her. Well, really it was just her childhood friends that found out, but still, they allowed her to stay and didn’t even push her to tell them what she knew. Why? Why didn’t they just turn her in? Torture her until she told them? She sighed again… it’s because they weren’t those kinds of people. If there is anything she learned from the years she spent training and fighting alongside squad E was that while each and everyone of them had their faults, they were still all genuine deep down. As surprised and grateful as she was, she honestly felt silly for almost thinking it could have gone any other way. She would have to do all she can to earn their trust back and patch the tear she made, but still at least it was something to work on. Now, onto the last thing troubling her mind; Raz’s confession. While it did catch her a bit off guard, she knew she couldn’t just ignore it and hope it went away. Raz was a determined guy and knew he wouldn’t hold off forever for an answer and she just wasn’t sure. She never really thought about it before. I mean, when she saw how Claude and Riley seem to dance around each other, oblivious of each other’s feelings, from an outsider’s point of view it seemed so obvious. But, when she tried to look at her own situation, it’s like she didn’t even know what romance was supposed to be. Like, it wasn’t meant for her; he must’ve thought she was someone else. Maybe she hit him too hard and it knocked something loose? Thinking that made her sad though, so does that mean she did have feelings for him? She certainly didn’t want him dying on her, but she could say the same for just about anyone in her squad. But still, she couldn’t help but think there was still something special about him that she just wasn’t seeing….  
“Psst. Kai. Hey, shift’s up you know.” A familiar voice said in a harshed huffed tone behind her.  
Turning around, she saw Norid ready to come take her sniping spot, but that wasn’t who spoke as next to him stood Raz for some reason. Leena shot them a confused glance.  
“Is something wrong? Did you two change shifts?” She asked quizzically.  
“Nah, Raz just asked if he could follow so he could take you back.” Norid waved her question off non-chalantly as he set up his nest so he could get started on his shift. Raz, trying to keep his embarrassment under wraps, shrugged sheepishly.  
“You were a bit late getting back, so I thought I’d come see what the hold up was. Glad it was nothing but you just staring off into space.” He shot back.  
“I don’t need an escort. I can find my back to my own quarters I’ll have you know…” she huffed as she packed up her gear and started heading back toward the bulkhead.  
“Geez, I know that! Just, hey! Wait up!” he sighed as he jogged after her, leaving Norid shaking his head disapprovingly.  
“Love issues, glad I’m not in their shoes.” 

Raz caught up to her pretty quickly but for once was having a hard time thinking of what to say. It was early morning, so no one was really up and roaming about the ship other than those who were at their duty stations. The ship was dark and quiet and the fact that he was alone with her for the first time in awhile made his heart skip a beat and his throat close up. Arggh! Why was it so hard to talk to her now? Why couldn’t he just act like he didn’t care, like he did before? He sighed, trying to get some of his equilibrium back and find his voice.  
“Hey, I didn’t mean that you couldn’t find your way back ok. I know your more than capable. You saved me alright?” he muttered out, trying to keep his voice low in the empty hallways of the ship.  
Leena just kept walking, almost as if she didn’t hear him. As much as it frustrated Raz, it hurt more than anything. He hesitated, but in the end, still reached out to grab her hand, just in time for them to arrive infront of her quarters. That caught her attention and made her stop dead in her tracks to face him.  
“H-hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” she growled at him, barley managing to contain the startled embarrassment in her voice.  
“Look, I just wanted to talk to you alright? I feel like ever since… awhile ago, you’ve been ignoring me.”  
Leena still stayed quiet; she had been caught again and could feel his grasp tightening on her hand.  
“Argh… I just want you to talk to me dammit! It’s almost like we’re not even friends anymore…look, you don’t have to return my feelings but if you haven’t noticed, we’re kinda deployed here and you’re still gonna have to talk to me at some point.” He grumbled out.  
“You don’t get to tell me that. We’re in a war and you’re the one that goes spouting off about feelings all the sudden! How do you expect me to act?! I just… don’t know what I should be doing with this information ok…” she spat out. There, she finally said something. Raz let go of her hand.  
“Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to just pretend it never happened?” he asked seriously, though the fear of her answer he felt in the back of his throat.  
“No, I can’t.”  
“Can’t?”  
“What I guess I mean is, I don’t want to…I’m new at this ok?!” She blurted out, trying to cover he face in embarrassment and shame.  
“Pft! For someone who sees everything that goes on around you, you sure are oblivious when it comes to this kinda stuff huh?” he teased, feeling just a little relieved she was opening up to him a little. He tried to smoothly close the gap between them a little bit.  
“H-hey…” Leena stammered as she felt pinned between Raz and the door to her quarters.   
“What would you do if someone comes by here and sees us? You know what they’re gonna think right?” she whispered harshly, her voice getting caught in her throat.   
“Eh, let em think. I only really care what you think anyway.” He scoffed, but the bravado in his voice dissipated when he glanced down at her. Seeing her fidget shyly instead of just punching him away must mean something he thought.  
“S-so, what do you think? Of me anyway?” he stuttered, maintaining his closeness as his heart felt like it was about to burst from nervousness.   
“I already told you. I don’t know. This kind of thing has never happened to me before.” She said as she regained some composure and glanced off to the side to see if anyone was coming. All clear, so she calmed down a little bit.  
“Never been confessed to huh? Same boat.”   
“But, you’re always flirting….” She grumbled.   
“Yeah, well gotta keep my options open somehow if my dreamgirl is too oblivious to get my hints. Ah, shit. That came out weird….” He caught himself in a cheesy line that sounds more like Claude than himself. Damn, must be rubbing off on him. Still, it somehow earned him a chuckle from Leena and that smile was enough for him.  
“ Oh Really? I highly doubt that.” She laughed, but soon the silence settled back in as she could feel him staring lovingly at her. If there was any more than the dim light in the ship’s bay, there was no doubt in her mind, he would have been able to see her blushing like crazy. She didn’t think anyone could look at her like that and she definitely didn’t expect it to come from Raz of all people. The guy whose known for running and gunning giving her such a soft expression. Almost as if he was afraid to lose this moment, Raz cautiously look her in a tender embrace.  
“So, will you have me? “ he whispered in her ear as he held her close. Leena could feel his heart beating nervously in his chest, or was it hers? It was much too hard to tell. Raz was expecting her to slap him, or pile drive him into the cold steel floor of the ship. When none of that happened, he then wondered if she had even heard him.  
“Uh, Leena?”  
“…ok…” she mumbled, almost inaudible.   
“Huh?” He separated in shock. Did he hear he correctly?  
“S-say that again? I uh didn’t quite catch that….” He breathed, struggling to catch the breath that was snatched from him.  
“I said I’ll give you a shot ok?! Geez are you dea-mpf?!” she exclaimed defensively out of embarrassment, only to be cut off by a swift deep kiss as Raz tightened his hold on her. Startled at first, it was as if something soft took over her as she began to melt away under his weight and gave way to his advances as he slipped his tongue into the kiss before separating with a sigh and pressing his forehead to hers. She felt a pang of sadness at the separation.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He chuckled, meeting her eyes with the same soft expression as before.   
“That was…. Nice.” She mumbled wistfully with a smile as she gingerly pressed her fingertips to her lips. That static charge she felt before she swore she could still feel on her lips. Just as Raz was about to go in again, the quick beam of a flashlight entered her peripheral vision and quickly snapped Leena out of it.  
“Quick, in here!” she exclaimed hushly as she grabbed him by his collar in with one hand and opened the door to her quarters with the other.   
“Huh?!” Before he could say a word, he was forcibly whisked into Leena’s room.

The footsteps came and gone and with their hearts beating in their chest, Leena finally broke the silence as she suddenly remembered something.  
“Uh, why did you hide us? Forget you’re actually in the mens bay?” Raz laughed.  
“This is the women’s bay you idiot…. You wanna get caught?!” she stammered, more over the nervousness of almost being caught then true anger.   
“Maybe?” he joked in that sing-song voice of his as he sat down on her bed.  
“You’re hopeless.” She sighed.  
“I may be hopeless, but you took a chance on me so that has to account for something.” He grinned back at her.   
“So, what now? Patrol will probably make their way back here sooner or later. Don’t want you getting in trouble for something as stupid as a kiss.” She sighed as she sat down next to him on her bed.  
“Well, it doesn’t have to be just a kiss…” he pried.  
“What are you getting at?” Leena scorned.   
“Well, it’s not like they’ll patrol inside your room, so as long as we keep our voices down, we can still have some fun.” He teased, half-serious though as he wanted to see how far he could push her. It hit her like a ton of bricks to the face and she turned beet red.  
“R-raz!” she stammered, without knowing of anything else to say, she flung a pillow at him in her embarrassment.  
“Oof, hey! Ok, ok, I get it….” He laughed lowly, trying to recover from her strong armed pillow punch.   
“Looks like you’re back to normal. I’m glad.”   
“Well you started it.” She huffed.  
Silence soon washed over them again, broken by a stifled yawn from Leena.  
“So, um… I guess I should be going now. You should get some rest.” He said as he awkwardly made his way to the door.  
“W-wait.” Leena stammered as she caught his hand. Raz’s heart did a somersault in his chest and a hard flop on his stomach.  
“You can stay, but… no funny business ok? And you gotta leave before reveille or else someone will see you.”   
“Oh, ok….” He said in awe as he looked down at her embarrassed face and tried to process what just happened; she invited him to spend what remained of the night at least, with her. In a daze, he sat back down on her bed as she got up and headed toward the small washroom.   
“I’m going to go get changed, so no peeking or else!” she barked embarrassingly.   
“H-hey, same goes to you missy!” he instantly retorted, knowing full well the only thing he could change into was his undershirt and boxers.   
While she changed, he quickly stepped out of his uniform and roughly folded them over the back of her chair, just enough so they wouldn’t look like he pulled them out of his ass tomorrow morning. Quickly he got into bed and faced the wall. He could swear her could hear his own heartbeat, but hearing the washroom door creak open brought that concentration to a halt and he froze. He couldn’t even bear to turn in her direction, but he oh so wanted to see what she was wearing and compare it to what he had thought of in his imagination. He didn’t get the chance however as she quickly slid into the twin bed and threw the covers over herself. Well, that was that, he thought. But, she scooted closer to him; whether it was due to the tight squeeze or something else, he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he felt her thigh against him. It was shorts. He clenched his teeth in determination not to sink them into her right then and there.   
“Raz? You still awake?” she whispered. And that was as much as he could take. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, forcibly spooning her.  
“H-hey!”   
“I know, I know… no ‘funny business’, but can I at least stay like this? For just a little bit?” he pleaded, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her scent was about damn near going to drive him insane. Feeling his breath on her neck softened her and she allowed it.  
“o-okay…” she mumbled shyly.  
Raz nuzzled her neck and took in a shallow breath before kissing it. Leena shivered and sighed at the contact, making her cold and hot all at once. He kissed her neck again, lightly grazing it with his teeth. She held back a moan; he was starving.  
“Don’t do this to me Leena…” he growled.  
“You did this to yourself.” She shot back as she felt his hand going lower around her hips.   
“Ugh, I know… but how am I supposed to sleep with all of this right in front of me?” he coaxed, cradling her breast in one hand and cupping her ass in the other.   
“H-hey…not yet.” She stammered. With tiredness washing over them, Raz had no choice but to try to settle down.  
“Ok, I’m just glad I get to hold you like this….” He yawned as he loosened his grip slightly, letting them both get comfortable without relinquishing their closeness. Leena smiled at his sign of innocence.  
“Mmhmm.” She said with a light peck on the cheek.  
“’Night’ Raz.”  
“’Night Leena.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a start for a continuation for those who wanted something spicier as well as a Claude/Riley paired fic. Once those are done I will probably add this to this one.


End file.
